Ol' Hallows Eve
by DigitalPrincess1
Summary: I'm new, and this is my first story ever, so plz R+R!!! WHat happens when Ryo dies? Theres more Action/adventure in the later chapters! plz enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Death and Resurrection "Wow..." " Yeah, it's everyday you see something like THIS..." " Being hit by a bicycle is one thing, but being hit by a flying car is something totally different..." Various people stated as they crowded around a young boy of about 14. These people witnessed the accident, which was very unfortunate. About a minute later, Ruki Nonaka and Henry Wong ran up yo the crime scene. Ruki pushed through the numerous people to get to the boy, Ryo Akiyama. Ruki knelt down next to Ryo and cradled his head in her arms. " Ryo.......please be all right....." She said softly as the ambulance came into view. At the hospital where they took Ryo, Ruki sat down quietly in the waiting room. Every single minute her nervousness level rose higher and higher in fear that Ryo might have gotten hurt badly. Sweat drips trickled gently down her face, and soon real tears followed them. An hour and 15 minutes later, a doctor came into the waiting room. Ruki got up right away and yelled, " What happened? Is he alright?" The doctor slowly sighed and stated, " I'm sorry, we tried everything we could to keep him alive, but he didn't make it." Ruki stared blankly at him, in disbelief and in shock. She then broke down in tears. Henry walked up to her to comfort her, but she just burst out of the waiting room and out of the hospital. 2 days later  
  
Ruki sat by the window in her bedroom. She stared out the window at the rain that raced down her window. A day before, she went to Ryo's funeral. She felt horrible. Even though she always made nasty comments to Ryo and treated him as if he weren't human, inside she felt feelings for him that she had never felt before. All these boys crowded around her all the time, and she went out with a couple of them, but she never had REAL feelings for them. Then one day Ryo Akiyama appeared out of the clouds and simply stole her heart. Everytime she saw him, she would make an evil comment, but her heart would skip a beat at the same time. Ruki sighed to herself. As she looked out her window, the huge clock tower that was in the center of town caught her eye. At the top, Ruki saw something glow. Awkwardly, she got up, put her coat on, and started to walk toward the large tower. When she finally reached the clock tower, she looked up to find that the glow wasn't there anymore. Curiously, she went inside of the tower and started to climb the many stairs leading to the top. When she got there, she stared in awe at the glowing light that had magically gotten inside of the building. She walked up to it slowly, and extended her hand to touch it. She quickly pulled it back at the little shock that she had felt. Then the light started to glow brighter and grow bigger. Ruki could see a figure starting to form. She closed her eyes at the amazingly bright sight. A few moments later, she opened her eyes to see Ryo, but he was in a huge, glistening light. " Ryo..........w-what are you doing here? I thought you were d-d- dead....." Ryo smiled down at her, and the big beautiful wings on his back fluttered softly as he let himself on the old dusty floor. " Ruki...........I wanted another chance to be with you. I never got that chance to tell you my true feelings for you..." He then showed her a pin that said, in gold letters, " 2nd Chance" " S-s-s-second chance?? Does that mean-" Ryo stopped her short by touching her lips with his. After a moment of what felt like heaven to both Ryo and Ruki, Ryo let go and the bright light surrounded him again. When the light finally disappeared, Ruki saw Ryo stand there, just the way he was before the car accident. " Ruki, I love you..." Ryo said softly into her ear. " I love you too, Ryo.." She kissed him again. Ruki had never felt so happy. " I better get you home, Angel." " And where will you stay, Akiyama? If you went home your father would never believe that you got a 2nd chance." Ryo shrugged at her comment. " Your right. I should stay at your place for a while." Ruki smiled at his statement, and started down the stairs and home with Ryo. 


	2. The Newer Version of DR

Sry!!!!! that really sucked, i mean the 1st time i tried to write this, but i think this might be a little better.......  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon. Whoppe.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Death and Ressurection  
  
Ruki walked slowly down the path of Shinjinku Park. ( A/N is that how you spell Shinjinku?? ) She was thinking about how Ryo and his happy-go-lucky personality had come into her life. She hated him, but she loved him. Just as soon as she closed that thought, Ryo snuck up behind her.  
  
" What's up WildCat?"  
  
" Go away Akiyama!!!"  
  
" What if I said no?"  
  
" Just.....whatever, just dont bother me......"  
  
" Ok..." Ryo finished with a shrug  
  
Ruki walked faster and faster every second, trying to get away from Ryo  
  
"Just leave me alone!!!!!!"  
  
She thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could twords the exit of the park. Ryo followed close behind her. Ruki thought about Ryo and about how much she loved him while she ran from the WildWolf. But she wasnt looking where she was going, and she ran into the intersection of DownTown Shinjuku. Ruki looked nervously at the cars coming at her from all ways. Three of them managed to stop, but one car, a strange looking one with no wheels, kept coming at her. Ruki screamed, only to find herself flying tword the sidewalk.  
  
When she looked up at the street, she gasped at what she saw. Ryo was there, lying on the ground, have been hit by the flying car.  
  
"RYO!!!!" Ruki yelled as she ran up to him, pushing through the various people that stood there. " Oh my, poor boy. His mother will be devastated" Ruki got mad at this woman's comment  
  
" HE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER, OK?? JUST BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU!!!!"  
  
Ruki yelled as the people walked off.  
  
Ruki started to cry at the sight of Ryo. " The stupid car didnt even stop to help...." She thought aloud as the ambulance rode up to where Ryo and Ruki were.  
  
At the hospital where they took Ryo, Ruki sat down quietly in the waiting room. Every single minute her nervousness level rose higher and higher in fear that Ryo might have gotten hurt badly. Sweat drips trickled gently down her face, and soon real tears followed them. An hour and 15 minutes later, a doctor came into the waiting room. Ruki got up right away and yelled, " What happened? Is he alright?" The doctor slowly sighed and stated, " I'm sorry, we tried everything we could to keep him alive, but he didn't make it." Ruki stared blankly at him, in disbelief and in shock. She then broke down in tears. Henry walked up to her to comfort her, but she just burst out of the waiting room and out of the hospital. 2 days later  
  
Ruki sat by the window in her bedroom. She stared out the window at the rain that raced down her window. A day before, she went to Ryo's funeral. She felt horrible. Even though she always made nasty comments to Ryo and treated him as if he weren't human, inside she felt feelings for him that she had never felt before. All these boys crowded around her all the time, and she went out with a couple of them, but she never had REAL feelings for them. Then one day Ryo Akiyama appeared out of the clouds and simply stole her heart. Everytime she saw him, she would make an evil comment, but her heart would skip a beat at the same time. Ruki sighed to herself. As she looked out her window, the huge clock tower that was in the center of town caught her eye. At the top, Ruki saw something glow. Awkwardly, she got up, put her coat on, and started to walk toward the large tower. When she finally reached the clock tower, she looked up to find that the glow wasn't there anymore. Curiously, she went inside of the tower and started to climb the many stairs leading to the top. When she got there, she stared in awe at the glowing light that had magically gotten inside of the building. She walked up to it slowly, and extended her hand to touch it. She quickly pulled it back at the little shock that she had felt. Then the light started to glow brighter and grow bigger. Ruki could see a figure starting to form. She closed her eyes at the amazingly bright sight. A few moments later, she opened her eyes to see Ryo, but he was in a huge, glistening light. " Ryo..........w-what are you doing here? I thought you were d-d- dead....." Ryo smiled down at her, and the big beautiful wings on his back fluttered softly as he let himself on the old dusty floor. " Ruki...........I wanted another chance to be with you. I never got that chance to tell you my true feelings for you..." He then showed her a pin that said, in gold letters, " 2nd Chance" " S-s-s-second chance?? Does that mean-" Ryo stopped her short by touching her lips with his. After a moment of what felt like heaven to both Ryo and Ruki, Ryo let go and the bright light surrounded him again. When the light finally disappeared, Ruki saw Ryo stand there, just the way he was before the car accident. " Ruki, I love you..." Ryo said softly into her ear. " I love you too, Ryo.." She kissed him again. Ruki had never felt so happy. " I better get you home, Angel." " And where will you stay, Akiyama? If you went home your father would never believe that you got a 2nd chance." Ryo shrugged at her comment. " Your right. I should stay at your place for a while." Ruki smiled at his statement, and started down the stairs and home with Ryo. 


End file.
